minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MonsterGal101/If Jesse was made useful- Episode 7 Story
This story was created for Order's competition. (P.S. Jesse's thoughts refers to Jesse's subconsious(POV) which is not controlled by PAMA and Jesse refers to Jesse's active side, evil or not.) The story begins after PAMA questions the gang without obtaining any useful information. -LET'S BEGIN- PAMA: My job is to be useful. I should be allowed to expand to other worlds and make everything useful. Unfortunately, our conversation hasn't been helpful. Petra: AAARGH!!! Lukas: Let me go!! Unfortunately, the chipped humans are too strong. No matter how hard they try, they can't escape. Jesse: NO!! Leave them alone! I'll do anything, just don't hurt them. The Mind controlled humans suddently stop and turn around. PAMA: Your friends' brains surely contain wondeful information, but, as you're their leader, your brain might be even more useful. The humans that hold Jesse drag her towards the chipping machine. PAMA:Will you at least let me know your final words, champ? Jesse is clearly freaked out by the idea of losind control of her own, terrified as much as when she first encountered the Witherstorm. She was a newbie then, but she did everything she could to sirvive, and eventually everything she could to defeat it and restore balance to the world. She knew she didn't have to risk her life for everyone else, but when nobody makes a stand, then YOU must do it. Jesse: You've picked the wrong fight PAMA! I don't know how, I don't know when, but I WILL shut you down! Now the conditions were different. Jesse may have become one of the most powerful warriors of Minecraft, but she was powerless. Her friends were immobilized and powerless as well. There was nothing she could do other than walk towards the end of her independence. PAMA: Unwise choice of words, Jesse. Ivor:Stop! Her brain is off limits! The machine pushes the dispencer on her head, producing hirrible robot sounds. The gang watches in terror as their leader, unable to take contol, slowly transforms into another of PAMA's slaves. Once the proccess is complete, they stare at her frozen still and speechless. Horrifying. The best word for it. Only one thing had changed, but she looked like a completely different person. Her green eyes, once radiatind tenacity,eagerness,confidence,love and reflecting a young and innocent child's souls became a disguisting shade of red, giving iff only a slight feeling of blankness. PAMA: Welcome, Jesse. Yay. Lukas:Guys look. Every time PAMA proccesses new information, it gets distracted doing so. Think we can distract it long enough to escape? Petra: Maybe one of those smarty-pants illogical riddles you keep telling me could do the trick. Ivor: That is called a paradox, Petra. And yes! I bet it would work on PAMA! Petra: Shhh!Keep it down! You want it to hear us? PAMA didn't notice their whispers, as it was extracting information from Jesse's mind. Until now. PAMA: Oh? And what am I going to hear? Ivor: I always promise not to keep my promises. PAMA proccesses that,but soon meets a logical deadend. Its core overheats and its gear emitts a dark smoke; the entities it controls are all stunned, letting Petra, Lukas and Ivor free. Lukas: Now's our chance! MOVE! The gang runs away, but PAMA rapidly recovers. And now it's sending a massive horde of mind controlled beings against them! Lukas: Run! We've got company! Petra: Why don't we smash them robotheads to bits. Ivor: That's too many of them! They run as fast as they can, but a group of zombies appears in front of them. Petra slices her way throught some zombies and then some creepers attack from the sides. Luckily, Lukas and Ivor manage to kill them just in time before exploding. Lukas: I...I can't believe we actually pulled this off. The first wave has been defeated, but now comes the hard part: humans on the left. The gang turns right, skillfully dodging their iron-cold arms that are trying to grab them. Petra: Up there! This way! They climb on the roof of an abandoned house, secure from mind controlled people, and plan to jump their way out of there only to see Jesse landing on the roof right in front of them. Jesse's thoughts: I'm not gonna hurt them! Jesse: Escaping PAMA's wrath is silly, don't you think? She draws her glowing diamond sword. The gang draw their swords as well and Lukas and Petra walk slightly forward. They're trying to seem as if they're not afraid of the computer, but in fact they're freaking out. Ivor stays back, hesitant. He knows none of them wants to hurt Jesse, but HE can't even move. Suddently, he recognizes a lonely figure on the street. Jesse is about to charge at them, but Harper catches her eye. Jesse: Gasp! My creator!! Come merge with me! Harper: How many times will I tell you? HELL.NO. Jesse and the other entities are frozen still by Harper's response, giving Ivor the chance to stand right in front of Jesse. Ivor: I hope you can forgive me when you're fine again. This is for your own good. He punches Jesse's face hard, making her lose her balance and fall down to the ground. Harper: Come on, new guys! This way. Ivor: That woman! She is incredibly cryptic. Lukas: And she created PAMA? That's... inbelievable. Petra: Run now, talk later!! The gang runs with Harper through the village, trying to avoid incoming attacks from everywhere, while Jesse and some other humans run after them. As the cliff's chasm is approaching and they're running out of space, Harper stops them. Harper: Guys, you've gotta help me! You need to get to my secret lab! Petra: Do you expect us to trust you? You're the one who built that heap of redstone trash! Harper: I know...but that wasn't its purpose. It went out of control. Can't you see I'm trying to run away from it as well? Lukas: We're doomed. The group turns around to see the Mind Controlled Entities approaching. Harper: There's no time! Go down the cliff, move to the west and look for something that looks odd. I'll distract the mobs!! Lukas: Wait! Will you..... Harper runs off. The entities turn against her. Jesse charges forward to grab Harper in her strong arms, but Harper skillfully evades, like she has done this a million times. Maybe that's because she HAS done it a million times... Since the horde of entities is distracted, the gang escapes its hunters once more... now running to a secret laboratory not even knowing its location, in this hostile, automated world... Jesse's thoughts: Good, they escaped. They should be safe...for now. Back in Crown Mesa, Harper runs throught the village, avoiding everything PAMA throws in her way. She then enters an abandoned house, with Jesse and other entities following not far behind. But as they enter the house, Harper is nowhere to be seen. And so they leave. Harper had escaped through the window on the back. She removes a block of sandstone from the ground and reveals a secret passageway to her lab. She jumps straight in. -Continues in 2nd blog- Category:Blog posts